1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable tables, and specifically to such tables rigidly adjustable to a wide variety of attitudes by reason of the pivotable adjustment of an upper leg and a table-top pivotably attached to the upper leg.
2. Prior Art
Adjustable tables find numerous applications for use such as for artist easels, as drafting tables, in navigation to hold large maps, in business to hold work programs, work assignments, plans for building apparatus. In these applications versatility of height, angular adjustment, comfort and convenience of the user, freedom from jamming, sturdiness, rigidity, costliness, and durability are all important factors. These attributes are not always attained.